Sunrise
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When Bella asks Jessica to go shopping with her, she finds she's not the only lonely heart in Forks. Jessica offers to help her get over Edward but neither girl though that she would be helping in the way she did
1. Chapter 1

I had just got out of the shower when I noticed that there was a missed call on my phone. I opened my voicemail and listened to it.

"_Hi Jessica, it's Bella. Bella Swan. I know it's kind of short notice but I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tonight." The message said._

Did I hear that message right? Bella Swan? The school's resident emo girl since Mr. I'm Too Good for Everyone dumped her? And as far as I knew she hated shopping. But I guess if she wanted to go I wouldn't say no. I quickly got dressed because within a few minutes she had arrived.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I said. "So do you really wanna go shopping?"

"I guess. Charlie wanted me to do something with a friend and I know this is something that you like to do." She responded.

"That doesn't really answer the question." I replied.

"Can we just go?" She asked. Okay now I had a mission. I needed to find a way to cheer Bella up. Perhaps a good old fashioned shopping trip could do the trick. Or a full night out followed by a sleepover.

We arrived at the mall and I could definitely tell that she was feeling down.

"Bella will please stop feeling sorry and depressed?" I asked.

"How can I?" She asked. "He promised me forever."

This was going to be harder than I thought. Okay time to try a new tactic. "You're acting like you're the only person who's ever been dumped." I told her. "I know it sucks cause not long after Lonely Boy left town, Mike kicked me to the curb."

"He just broke up with you for no reason?" She asked in confusion.

"He broke up with me because he wants to be with you." I told her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was always his second choice."

"Jess, I don't like him." She said. I had known since day 1. Edward Cullen was the only guy that she ever considered and probably has ever dated.

"I just want us to have a good time so we can forget about boys for the night." I explained. "And I think you could really user some fun. So what do you say? Are you in?"

I held my hand out to her in hopes that she would take it and walk into the mall with me.

"I'm in." She agreed as she grabbed my hand. It was weird but as we touched, I felt something in my stomach. I didn't think much of it and headed inside with her. "So where do you wanna go first?"

"Well I think you should sleep over at my place tonight and rather than you going home or borrowing pajamas, we'll buy you some." I answered. "Oh and I want to choose what you wear."

"You can't be serious." She said.

"I am serious." I replied. "I want to see what you look like in clothing made for girls."

"I wear girls' clothes." She argued.

"Really tell me the last that you wore a skirt or dress." I challenged. "And I also mean of your own free will so something like prom doesn't count."

She struggled to find an answer for about a minute.

"See, I win." I remarked as I took her to Victoria's Secret.

"No I can't go there." Bella pleaded.

"Aww come on they sell plenty of things that you can sleep in." I said as I dragged her in. "And also where do you get your undies if you don't get them here?"

"Target." She whispered.

"You don't know what you're missing." I stated.

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun." She remarked.

"This is supposed to be fun." I explained. "You're just choosing to look at it as not fun. You just need a different attitude."

I searched the wall for what I was looking and finally found it. "Bingo." I said as Bella turned her head in the sound of my voice.

"No way, Jess. I can't wear that." She disagreed as she noticed I looking at the babydolls.

"Bella please just try it on.' I urged as I took two of them off the rack. "If you don't like how it feels you can put it back."

"I wouldn't have to try on any other ones, would I?" She inquired.

"No." I promised as we headed to the changing rooms. I was actually nervous about trying something like this on as well. I just hid it very well. I took off all of my clothes and put the two pieces on. I knew Bella was in the stall next to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay on three, we're both going to come out." I instructed. "One."

"Two." I said as I jostled the doorknob. I heard Bella do the same. "Three."

I walked out and saw Bella in her blue babydoll. I had never thought this about a girl before but she looked downright sexy.

"So how does it feel?" I asked.

"It's really soft." She remarked.

"So let's go change and take them to the register." I suggested.

"So what exactly is the point of wearing these?" She asked.

"I take it you've never been to a sleepover before." I assumed. "We're going to strip to our delicates and watch a bunch of movies and order pizza, maybe play a board game. It will be fun."

"That does sound fun even though I still don't understand the delicates thing." Bella remarked. "What if someone sees us?"

"No one will see us Bella." I assured her as we reentered the changing room. "My mom won't even be home."

We headed to the register once we were dressed in the clothes that we came in. I took Bella to another store to buy a few more feminine outfits. After that we returned home. I opened the door to let Bella inside.

So this is my new story. Jessica doesn't get much loves and she definitely deserves better than Mike "I'm a tool" Newton. This is how I thinkl Bella and Jessica's shopping trip should have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

We headed to the register once we were dressed in the clothes that we arrived in. I took Bella to another store to buy a few more feminine outfits. After that we returned home. I opened the door to let Bella inside.

"This place is nice." Bella remarked.

"Thanks. So why don't go up to my room, you can miss it. It has my name on it, and get changed." I suggested. "I'll order the pizza."

Bella walked upstairs with bag in tow. I took out the phone and called Pizza Hut, ordering 2 pizzas, cheese and pepperoni. I think Bella might be a vegetarian but I'm not quite sure so I should offer so I didn't order the veggie lover's. I went upstairs with my bag and saw Bella once again dressed in her garment and blushing. She really filled in out well and I'm not sure why I was noticing her in that way. I've thought that way about girls before.

"So are you a vegetarian?" I asked as I began to pull off my clothes.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay then I ordered one with just cheese." I explained. Bella had started looking away when I started undressing but this wasn't anything new. She was kind of shy or possibly ashamed of her body.

"Bella why do you always look away when people are changing?" I asked as I started to pull on my own sleepwear.

"I thought you wouldn't want me to look at you." She stammered.

"I don't care. We're both girls." I told her. "And Bella you don't need to be so shy. You have a great body. The only one who doesn't seem to think so is you. You need more self confidence."

"I just don't know what I did wrong." Bella remarked. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. Then it hit me. She was thinking about him again.

"Bella he's an idiot." I replied. "I can pretty much prove it. For one he turned me down."

I think I saw her roll her eyes. That was good in a way. It meant that she was feeling something other than sorrow.

"And he also broke up with you." I added. "You don't need him. Now please stop thinking about him. I know something fun we can do. We can watch _30 Rock_ or something else from my collection of movies."

"I'm good with anything as long as it's not a romance." She said.

"How about _Harold and Kumar go to White Castle_?" I asked.

"Yes that's perfect. I love that movie." She remarked.

So we watched the movie sitting next each other. I put it on pause when the pizza arrived. I slipped on a robe before heading to the door. I think awhile, the two of us just forgot what we were wearing. We ate some pizza before resuming the movie. I let Bella have most of the cheese one but I knew that she couldn't eat any of the other pizza. We then finished watching the movie. I wasn't quite sure what we were going to do next. Bella wasn't really the sleepover type. I went over to my dresser and grabbed a box.

"Hold still." I instructed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I wanna braid your hair." I explained as I began to mess with her hair.

"Okay but I still don't understand why." She remarked.

"It's what people do at sleepovers." I answered. I suddenly got the image of guys trying to braid each other's hair. "Well it's what girls do at sleepovers anyway. I don't think you wanna gossip and you can't play truth or dare with only two people. I want us to do some form of bonding here."

"Can't we just bond over movies?" Bella complained but didn't resist me working on her hair.

"I'm almost done." I responded as I finished up. "So do you wanna see _Forgetting Sarah Marshall?" _

"What's it about?" She asked.

"It's about this composer guy named Peter who's dating this actress girl Sarah. Anyway Sarah breaks up with him and then he's all upset so he like goes to Hawaii but what he didn't know was that Sarah is also in Hawaii with her new boyfriend." I explained. "It's really funny."

She agreed to watch the movie and I think that she was glad that she did. I wasn't sure if she got the metaphor that I was using that she needed to get over Edward but I guess that's okay. As long as she was having fun tonight, I could live with that.

"So I'm gonna go get a sleeping bag from the garage." I said as I headed for the door.

"Yeah that should work for me." She stated which caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Bella, I'm getting it for me." I explained. "I want you to sleep in my bed."

"I can't do that." She objected. "It's your bed, you deserve to sleep in it."

"Fine." I declared as I went to get it. I wasn't going to argue with her about it. I retrieved the sleeping bag and laid it on the floor for her to sleep in. I got in my own bed and pulled up the covers.

"Jess?" She said

"Yeah?" I countered.

"Thanks for tonight." She said. "I felt good to do something fun for a change even though I could have gone without the shopping."

"No problem." I responded. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Jess." She said, before I fell asleep.

I was awoke in the middle of the by shrieking. I looked over and saw that it was coming from Bella, who was still asleep. I began to shake her.

"Bella wake up. Wake up!" I shouted as she awoke. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I've been having these nightmares ever since he left." She apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

What did that asshole do to her to make her like this? If I ever see him I am totally giving him a piece of my mind for hurting my Bella. Wait, my Bella? I shook the thought away to speak.

"Come sleep in my bed with me." I told her.

"Jess I can't do that." She objected once again.

"I'm not asking you." I replied as I grabbed onto her hand. "I've heard that human contact makes you less likely to have nightmares so if you're close to me, you should be safe."

"But what will people say if they find out?" Bella asked. That was something that I didn't think about it. I suppose it could cause problems.

"No one is going to find out, Bella." I responded. "Neither of us has to say anything about this and in the small chance that someone does find out, we'll just tell them the truth. But for now let's just worry about sleeping."

When Bella fell asleep, her arms wrapped around me. That wasn't exactly what I meant by human contact but if it helped her sleep then I guess that it would be okay. I could help but wonder if she did this kind of stuff before with him. Was she a virgin or had he or someone else slept with her? Even though our current situation was completely innocent, an observer could think otherwise.

When I woke up in the morning, Bella's arm was still draped over me. The good news is she didn't have anymore bad dreams or if she did, she wasn't screaming out. I shook Bella, trying to get her wake up.

"Bella get up." I coaxed. "Or at least let go of me. I have to pee."

Bella got up and out of the bed. I headed to the bathroom and deciding to make full use of it, took a shower. I then headed down to breakfast and saw that Bella had raided my cereal. She was eating my Captain Crunch

"There better be some left in that box." I threatened.

"There is but you might have to find a cow to get more milk." She joked.

"So did you have anymore dreams last night?" I asked as I went to the fridge and got some milk out.

"No I actually slept pretty well." She answered and I let out a sigh of relief. I still wanted to kill Edward but I didn't know where he was so that wouldn't be possible. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I should probably take you home at some point." I remarked. "Oh and you might not want to let your dad see what you bought yesterday."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." She agreed. "I probably won't be wearing it very much actually. It's not very parent friendly."

"Yeah it really isn't" I said. "Though, I don't think that my mom would care. So Bella I have something that I wanna ask you. Feel free to not answer if you feel this is too personal but are you a virgin?"

"I am." She said. "Are you?"

"No." I responded figuring I owed her. "I kind of wish that I was. Sex with Mike was a total letdown. I would have been more satisfied touching myself."

"Okay that was a little more than I needed to know." She responded nervously. God I think I might have made my think I was a perv or something.

"Not that I do that that often." I added hastily. "Hey we should probably head back to your place right about now. I'll even keep that thing you bought here but I won't wear unless you want to me."

I don't what it was but Bella Swan was getting me flustered. I rode in her truck to her house with her for some reason. She opened the door and entered and I followed her.

"So now I've been home, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I guess we could go to La Push or something." I shrugged. "I'm gonna go take a shower and I can get my stuff."

Before Bella could head to the bathroom, Chief Swan walked in.

"Jessica, hi." He greeted. "So how was the sleepover?"

"It was good." Bella answered with a smile on her face. He looked at her like he hadn't seen her smile ever. "We're heading to La Push today. I just gotta take a shower."

Bella then went upstairs and I was left with her father.

"Thank you." He said to me. "I don't know what you did but I haven't seen her like this since he left. Maybe a friend like you is just what she needs."

"You're welcome." I replied. "I still don't think talking about him will be a very good idea. He broke her and I'm going to do my best to fix her."

So it looks like Jess is starting to feel things for Bella. She is just what Bella needs after all. I also want to address that I got more story alerts than reviews. The thing is alerts mean nothing to me. They will not make me update. Only reviews will do that.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited until Bella was done with the shower. I had eventually decided to see what was on TV. I wasn't going to be watching the news so the only thing that had anything remotely interesting on it was Nickelodeon. Why can't they show good stuff during the day? Anyway I noticed this new show starring Victoria Justice was on. I remember her from when I watched _Zoey 101._ Apparently this show took place at a performing arts high school. You wouldn't be able to find one of those around this middle of nowhere. Seattle may or may not have one though.

When I saw Bella come down, my mouth almost hung open. I couldn't believe what she was wearing.

"You're wearing a skirt." I commented as if I had just seen a flying pig. It showed a good deal of her long legs. I was surprised to see that she owned any.

"Yeah I thought about what you said yesterday and decided that I could try it." She remarked. "I didn't expect it to be this short though. So, how do I look?"

"You look great." I replied, having trouble taking my eyes off of her legs. I finally managed to look her in the eye and say. "Has anyone ever told you that you have great legs?"

"Alice has." She said. Ah yes Alice Cullen, the most fashionable of the Cullens. Come to think of it, I probably should have tried to be friends with her. Sure she was strange but I might have been able to get her to buy me some amazing clothes. I then realized that thinking about Alice might make Bella think about Edward.

"We should get going." I said quickly, so her thoughts wouldn't distract her and put her in a bad mood. "So do you have a swimsuit?"

"Jess we can't go swimming." Bella responded.

"But the sun is out. There aren't any better days to do it." I argued.

"Yeah but it can't be anymore than 50 degrees outside." Bella pointed out "I'm pretty sure that kind of weather isn't ideal for swimming in."

"We're not going to be swimming at La Push." I told her. "We're going to swimming at the rec center after we go to La Push. Plus I want to do a little sunbathing and you could use some sun as well."

"I'm not gonna tan." She reminded me. I still don't understand how someone who grew up in Arizona could have some the whitest skin, I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of people with white skin. This is like the capital for people with white skin

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try." I remarked. She went upstairs to get her swimsuit then we back to my house to pick up mine. I made sure to lock everything up and put all of my clothes away before we began our journey into land that was not owned by the United States. Luckily we didn't need passports.

Once we arrived on the beach, we parked the car and found a good spot for us to change. After I had changed into my bikini, I looked over to Bella and saw that she was predictably wearing a one-piece. That being said she filled it out like Farrah Fawcett on her famous poster. It showed just the right amount of leg, cleavage and everything. I still had no idea why I was admiring Bella's body so much. I think I may have even been staring a little. I wasn't sure if she picked up on it or not.

"Jess, are you okay?" She asked snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, popping my head to look her in the eye.

"I said that we should probably head out there." She repeated since I apparently didn't hear her the first time since I was ogling her.

"Yeah we should." I agreed as I put on my sunglasses. I quickly walked out to the beach and immediately felt sand in between my toes. I went to Bella's truck and grabbed one of the lounge chairs that we had brought from my house. I set it down on the beach and began to lay back. The sunlight is Forks wasn't nearly bad enough for me to need sunscreen so I didn't use any. I saw Bella plant her chair next to mine and take a seat before I fell asleep.

Soon I felt a shaking motion.

"Do you mind I'm' trying to sleep!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Bella apologized. Oh great. I just yelled at her. I can't believe that I just yelled at her.

"No I didn't realize it was you, Bella." I explained quickly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. So why did you wake me up?"

"You've been asleep for an hour and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." She answered.

"I guess I did need to wake up before I turned into a tomato." I joked. "So we something that I wanted to do, is there anything that you wanted to do."

"Not that I can think of." She remarked. As she finished saying that, three guys of the Quileute tribe walked onto the beach. They all looked at us because it would be surprising if they didn't. After all we were a pair of hot girls. Who wouldn't look at us?

"Bella?" The one in the middle asked.

"Jacob?" She asked. "Hi."

"So I guess you're not a shut-in anymore." He said. "What made you want to come here?"

"Jessica brought me here." She said, gesturing over to me.

"Well I'm glad that here." Jacob replied with a smile. He was flirting with my Bella damn it. Okay seriously what is wrong with me? Why am I being so possessive of Bella? She isn't mine and I don't like her like that. At least I am like 90% percent sure that I don't like her like that. Okay 70%...50…25…3…Okay I like her but she's not going to feel that way about me. Anyway he was paying attention to only her and probably wanted to see what was under that swimsuit. Well I did too but…there was no way I was going to let him.

"Bella, I was thinking that we should probably get going." I interrupted swiftly, grabbing my bag off the ground. I couldn't let him get his filthy paws on her. He definitely wasn't good enough for her. Okay now I'm starting to scare myself. "We have a few more places to go today. I kind of wanted to get some swimming in before dinner."

"Yeah we should probably go." Bella agreed as she also grabbed the bag. Yes score one for Jessica! "Maybe I can see you another time."

Jacob frowned at me. "Yeah maybe some other time." He said. I really wanted to gloat that Bella would be spending the day with me but that would make me sound a huge bitch.

As we were walking back to the changing area, I decided to speak. "We should probably just put our clothes over our swimsuits. That will make changing easier when we get there." I remarked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She agreed.

"Bella you don't have to go along with everything I say." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to go to the rec center, we don't have to."

"No I do." She replied. "I really haven't been swimming in a while and I would like to go. I also want to spend some time with you."

I couldn't help but wonder exactly what Bella meant by spend time with me. Did she mean literally or did she mean something else entirely? I couldn't help but notice that she had started walking to the changing area.

"Hey wait up." I complained as I ran after her. When I got there she had already thrown her clothes on. I took my clothes from my bag and put them on over my bikini. "So can I drive there?"

"Do you know to drive stick?" She asked.

"Can you teach me?" I countered. This was a flirtation tactic that I wasn't sure if she picked up on or not. Regardless of if she did or not, I knew it would involve our hands touching a lot.

"Sure." She agreed as we headed to over to her truck. She gave me the keys and I unlocked it and put them in the ignition. Bella put her hands on mine and she instructed me on how to drive the car and use the different gears. I'm not gonna lie. I love the feeling of having her hands on mine. This had so much potential to be perfect. After I seemed to get it, she took her hands off and let me drive. That was a little disappointing. I finished driving us to the rec center and parked her car. She showed me the parking brake and I smiled.

We walked inside and I showed my membership badge. Bella paid the guest fee and we walked inside.

Once we were stripped down our bathing suits, we headed over to the hot tub. It was a good thing that I was in the water because I wouldn't have to explain how seeing Bella like that made me wet. I was also glad that I was up to my neck in water so she would not be able to see my hardened nipples. Why was Bella turning me on so much?

"So are you having fun?" I asked nervously.

"This is pretty relaxing." She commented. "I think that the pool will be fun."

"Yeah the pool should be fun." I agreed.

"Or I know something fun that we could do in here." Bella said as she scooted closer to me.

"What?" I asked as my heart began to beat faster.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. I still didn't know what to expect.

"I can stop if you're uncomfortable." She responded. Still didn't know what she was planning but I shook my head letting her know it was okay to continue. That was when she did it. That was when she kissed me.

So who expected Bella to make the first move? Anyone? I didn't think so. Looks like the interest is pretty mutual here. That's good for them. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were stripped down our bathing suits, we headed over to the hot tub. It was a good thing that I was in the water because I wouldn't have to explain how seeing Bella like that made me wet. I was also glad that I was up to my neck in water so she would not be able to see my hardened nipples. Why was Bella turning me on so much?

"So are you having fun?" I asked nervously.

"This is pretty relaxing." She commented. "I think that the pool will be fun."

"Yeah the pool should be fun." I agreed.

"Or I know something fun that we could do in here." Bella said as she scooted closer to me.

"What?" I asked as my heart began to beat faster.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. I still didn't know what to expect.

"I can stop if you're uncomfortable." She responded. Still didn't know what she was planning but I shook my head letting her know it was okay to continue. That was when she did it. That was when she kissed me.

I brought myself into the kiss after a few seconds. Within a few seconds after that, the two of us were making out.

"Jessica? Bella?" A voice said that sent us both to opposite sides of the tub. We looked up and saw Eric.

"Umm, hi Eric." I stammered. I can't believe that someone caught us kissing.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked.

"No it didn't happen." I told him as I glared daggers at him. "Or at least you're not telling anyone that it happened. Now, Bella and I have some things to discuss, so you should leave."

I watched as Eric walked away. I think he was afraid of what I would do if he told anyone.

"So you like me." I started.

"Yeah." She responded. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you." I responded. "It's getting to a point where every time I see you, I want to jump you."

"Well that's…different." Bella commented.

"Maybe we should take this slow." I suggested. "Maybe I could take you out on a date or something."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She remarked.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't really know." She replied. "I don't really have that much dating experience, let alone with girls."

"Really? Didn't Lonely Boy ever take you out?" I asked.

"We didn't really have any actual dates when we were together." She explained. "I think the closest thing we had to a date was prom and that was more of a dance than anything else."

"So I guess I'll have to pick something." I assumed. "What about that place that you always eat with your dad?"

"No they know me there and they might tell him about us. I want to learn from me and I'm not ready to tell him just yet." She replied, taking a seat on the edge of the hot tub.

"Well what about that place in Port Angeles we went to after shopping for prom dresses?" I suggested. "Well when Angie and I when shopping for prom dresses and you watched."

"At least I went." She quipped.

"Yes that is true." I agreed as I took a seat next to her and put my hand in her hand. "So I should probably get out of here and take you home so you can put on a nice dress."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" She whined. Oh my God she was so sexy when she talked like that.

"Yes I know you must have some." I replied. "You are going to wear a dress just like I am."

"Fine." She agreed. "But only if you wear something sexy."

"That's not something that you have to worry about from me." I reminded her. "I'm more curious as if you'll wear something sexy."

"I might wear something sexy but I would have to find a way to get it passed Charlie." She remarked. "Especially since he won't know that we're dating yet. He might think of what the boys will think. Even though the boys won't be the ones I'm wearing it for."

"Maybe you could wear a coat." I suggested as we headed to the locker room.

We both started to get changed. I diverted my eyes not to look at her. I knew that if all went well, I would be seeing her naked soon enough. I kind of did hope it would be soon though.

Once we were both dressed, she took me home. I guess I had forgotten that we had taken her truck. I think the fact that I drove there made me think that. I would have to remember to bring my car to pick her up. As soon as I got there, I began to search my closet. I didn't quite notice my mom walk in.

"You're finally home." She commented.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna be here very long." I replied as I continued to search for the perfect dress. I eventually found a pink minidress that would look perfect on me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm just going to Port Angeles with a friend." I lied. I think that my mom would be able to handle me dating a girl but if Bella didn't want to her dad, I would wait to tell my mom as well.

I went out to my car and took out my cell.

"_I'm picking you up." _I texted Bella. "_Hope you look sexy."_

"_U just have to w8 & c." _She replied. I got into the car and put my phone in my bag. I drove to her house and found her dad's squad car in the driveway. So that most likely meant that the chief was home. I really hoped that Bella was ready and I wouldn't have to talk to him about our plans. That could get very uncomfortable.

I rung the doorbell and he answered it.

"It's good to see you again, Jessica." He greeted.

"It's good to see you too." I replied. "Is Bella ready yet?"

"She's not quite." He explained. "So what are you girls doing tonight?"

"We were just going to do this restaurant in Port Angeles." I answered. Lest it sound like a date, I added. "Because they have really good food."

"I hope they have a vegetarian menu because Bella probably won't eat there if they don't." He commented, seeming to not understand his daughter's dislike of meat either. "But you seem a little dressed up for just going out to eat."

"I uh…" I stammered. Before I had to say anything else Bella started to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a blue dress that was a little longer than mine. I was impressed. She had actually picked something sexy.

"We should probably get going." Bella remarked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I don't know why but I kind of liked how forceful she was being. I had always thought of myself as someone who liked to be in control but I felt perfectly content with letting her call the shots.

I started to drive us to Port Angeles. I couldn't wait until we arrived at the restaurant.

"So that's a nice dress." I complimented nervously. Bella was making act completely different than I normally did but I didn't mind. I guess this was what it was like to be in love. They said that it's hard to describe because each person feels it different but I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was having similar feelings to mine. She did seem different and I couldn't help but wonder if she was ever really in love with Lonely Boy and if she was, if she felt a different kind of love for me.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Bella ordered this mushroom ravioli. I ordered this Asian grilled chicken. I decided to ask Bella that had been on mind.

"So how long have you been a vegetarian?" I asked "And why exactly are you one?"

"Since I was 13." She answered. "That was when I found that the guy who owned the petting zoo that I used to go was selling animals to the slaughterhouse and also serving them in his restaurant."

"Okay that's pretty gruesome." I said as I took a bite of my chicken. "Just please don't try to turn me."

"I think that's something that we can handle." She replied. "So is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"Well I remember that you said that your mom lives in Florida." I remarked. "Why does she live there though?"

"She got remarried to this guy Phil who plays baseball down there." She explained.

"Does he play for the Rays or Marlins?" I asked.

"Uh neither, he plays for this minor league team in Jacksonville." She responded. "He's never really played in the majors before."

"How old is he?" I questioned.

"He's 31." She said. Wow 31 and has never played in the majors. It kind of made me wonder if the guy was good enough to play in the majors. "But he travels a lot so I couldn't really live with them."

"I guess that's good for me that you're here." I remarked. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club or something. You know since we're all dressed up and stuff. We probably wouldn't even have to pay to get in."

"Yeah that sounds like it will be fun." Bella said.

So after we left the restaurant, we headed to a club. We walked there since it wasn't that far. Once we got there, some guys decided to buy us drinks. Since I was driving, I decided to only get one. Bella on the other hand went a little crazy with the liquor. I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever drunk before. We danced a little before leaving after a few hours. Bella was pretty much leaning against me as we walked out. She definitely seemed like this was her first time drinking.

"You know we should go somewhere and fuck." Bella slurred suggestively. I definitely did not want to take advantage of her like that.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I replied. "I have to find a get you home without your dad knowing that you're drunk."

"Charlie will never know that I was drinking." Bella replied. "I'm totally sober."

"No you're not." I disagreed. "You are completely trashed. I am so dead."

"Charlie won't do anything to you." She said. "Hey there's your car."

I noticed that Bella was pointing to the other side of the alley. I didn't plan on walking through it but Bella had run on ahead.

"Bella we really shouldn't be in this dark alley." I told her.

"We'll be fine." She argued.

Suddenly there was black guy with dreads with red eyes and no shoes in front of us. He kind of looked like a hobo.

"Hello Bella." He replied in this creepy accented voice.

So Eric was the first person to find out about Jessica and Bella. Though it seems quite possible that he won't be able to tell anyone about them. Bella's definitely a funny drunk. Anyway what will Laurent do? It doesn't seem like there are any wolves around. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

So after we left the restaurant, we headed to a club. We walked there since it wasn't that far. Once we got there, some guys decided to buy us drinks. Since I was driving, I decided to only get one. Bella on the other hand went a little crazy with the liquor. I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever drunk before. We danced a little before leaving after a few hours. Bella was pretty much leaning against me as we walked out. She definitely seemed like this was her first time drinking.

"You know we should go somewhere and fuck." Bella slurred suggestively. I definitely did not want to take advantage of her like that.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I replied. "I have to find a get you home without your dad knowing that you're drunk."

"Charlie will never know that I was drinking." Bella replied. "I'm totally sober."

"No you're not." I disagreed. "You are completely trashed. I am so dead."

"Charlie won't do anything to you." She said. "Hey there's your car."

I noticed that Bella was pointing to the other side of the alley. I didn't plan on walking through it but Bella had run on ahead.

"Bella we really shouldn't be in this dark alley." I told her.

"We'll be fine." She argued.

Suddenly there was black guy with dreads with red eyes and no shoes in front of us. He kind of looked like a hobo.

"Hello Bella." He replied in this creepy accented voice.

"Hi Laurent!" Bella chirped.

"You know this guy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he's a vampire." Bella replied. "He like sucks the blood and stuff."

"Right…"I said. Bella was really drunk.

"It's true." Laurent said. "I've come to kill Bella."

Now this is getting really creepy.

"Hmm I should kill you first but I don't want to fill up on an appetizer." He said. I really did not like being compared to food. Without warning, he grabbed onto Bella and sunk his teeth into her. Oh god he is a vampire.

I wanted to run but I couldn't leave Bella. He began to drink her blood. Not long after something rushed in and pushed him off. I couldn't even see what it was but suddenly both of his arms and head were pulled off. I then noticed that Bella was screaming out in agonizing pain.

"I need something to start a fire." A sweet voice said. I turned and looked to see Alice Cullen.

"Uh I have a lighter in my car." I said. I wasn't a smoker but it was always good to be prepared in case I need to start a fire. Alice rushed to my car and pulled the lighter out and began to burn Laurent's body. I once again started to notice Bella's screaming. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"A hospital won't help." Alice remarked. "She's changing. You need to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when she's done, you'll be the first living thing she smells. You'll be putting yourself in danger." She explained.

"I'm not leaving Bella." I responded. "She wouldn't hurt me either."

"You don't understand." Alice stated. "Newborn vampires care more about blood than anything else and have very little self-control."

"Then make me one." I told her.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Make me a vampire." I repeated. "If Bella's going to be one then I want to be one too. I know you can do it."

"It's more difficult than you think." She warned. "Once I taste your blood, it'll be hard for me to stop. I could kill you."

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take." I replied. "I'd rather die than be without Bella."

"Wow you really love her." Alice commented. "Okay I'll try but not here. We need to get as far away from people as possible."

She picked up Bella and carried her to my car, putting her in the backseat.

"I'll drive." She offered. I figured she knew what she was doing and handed her the keys.

She began to drive at a very fast speed. I didn't know that my car was capable of going that fast. We finally pulled into a deep forest. She set Bella on the ground.

"Now before I do this do you have any questions?" She asked.

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"It takes about three days to complete the transformation." She explained. 'It takes about a year to transition from newborn to regular vampire."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Newborns are stronger, faster, and more bloodthirsty." She added.

"How did you know where we were?" I questioned. "Were you following us?"

"No I wasn't following you." She answered. "I had a vision of Laurent wanting to kill Bella and I had a vision tonight. I tried to get there to stop him but I was too late. I guess Bella's going to get what she wanted after all."

"She wanted this?" I said. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Yes and when Edward wouldn't do it, we left." She stated. "The two of them had very different views on their relationship which is the main reason that he broke up with her. Edward never wanted Bella to become a vampire. I swear he is most self-loathing thing that I have ever known."

"So how long have you been like this?" I inquired.

"It's going on ninety years." She said.

"So why are your eyes black now?" I asked, noticing the change of her eye color.

"It means that I need to hunt. That will be definitely safer for you." She responded. "The fuller I am, the less likely I will be to drink all of your blood. Keep an eye on Bella while I'm gone."

"How long will you gone?" I replied as I looked over to Bella once again and saw the serious amount of pain that she was in. I hated seeing her like that.

"Probably in an hour or two.' She said. "It'll really just be however long it takes me to get full. Just keep her company even though she'll be pretty much the same when I get back. She's pretty much in a coma until the transformation finishes."

I watched her dash off at a speed similar to the one she dismembered Laurent at. I had no idea what I was going to do until she got back. I didn't have any books or magazines that I could in my car. I didn't even have my iPod. Theoretically, I could listen to my CD player in my car but that would probably drain the battery. I sat and ran my hands over Bella's body. Not in creepy, perverted way but more in a sensitive way. I couldn't help but notice a scar on Bella's wrist similar to the bite marks on her neck. Had she been bitten before? If so, why was she not a vampire now? I began to feel sleepy as I guessed it was probably close to midnight. I yawned but I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to keep an eye on Bella but I couldn't do that if I was asleep. I don't think I would be able to sleep on the ground anyway. It wouldn't be very good for my bad. I noticed that I was getting dirt on my legs and dress. I would probably have to wash it at some point. Though from what Alice had said, I had no idea when that would be. I don't know when I would be able to get changed even. Okay so I was starting to tell that the waiting was getting to me. I really hoped that Alice would be back soon.

It was probably an hour before Alice got back. I noticed that her eyes were once again golden. I think that was good because that was the color that they normally were. I couldn't help but notice there was some blood on the side of her mouth.

"You've got some on your face." I told her. She took her hand and rubbed it before licking it off. I wasn't going to say how disgusting that because I didn't want to make the vampire angry. I nervously began to speak again ":So did you have all that you needed to?"

"Yeah I was lucky to find a herd of deer all together. That made it fairly easily and fairly filling. I don't know if I could have anymore blood, which is definitely good for you." She answered.

"Okay so this is going to sound kind of crazy, but was Bella bitten before?" I questioned. "I mean I saw a scar like the marks on her neck."

"Yes she was." Alice responded. "Laurent's friend James was responsible for that. He was also responsible for her broken leg. We managed to kill him and Edward managed to suck the venom out of her."

"So why didn't you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't have and I knew that Bella did want this." She explained. "But I need to talk about your decision. Before I do this, I need to make you fully aware that you will never be able to return to Forks. You'll never be able to see your family or friends again."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well the first year, you'll be a newborn and after that people will wonder why you're not getting older. It's the same reason that we never stay in the same place for very long. Are you sure that you want to give up your life?" She remarked.

"If I went back, I would have to find some way to explain what happened to Bella and I don't want to do that." I replied. "I'm willing to give up my life for Bella because I know that I love her. I want to spend forever with her."

"Okay then this WILL hurt…a lot." She said as she went closer to my body.

"I can take it." I said as I waited for her to bite into me. I was a little curious as to how it would feel like. "I'm ready."

She inched closer and closer until she put her mouth on my exposed shoulder. She sunk her teeth in and I realized that she wasn't exaggerating about the pain. She started to drink my blood a little before she pulled away. It felt like my insides were on fire. I fell to the ground, unable to do anything but scream and wait for it to be over. I knew that when I was done, I would be able to be able to be with my Bella forever. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

So it was Alice to the rescue. It looks both Bella and Jessica will become vampires. How will their lives be different now that this has happened? Will their relationship be able to last. How will Alice be featured in the rest of rest of the story? Review to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can take it." I said as I waited for her to bite into me. I was a little curious as to how it would feel like. "I'm ready."

Alice inched closer and closer until she put her mouth on my exposed shoulder. She sunk her teeth in and I realized that she wasn't exaggerating about the pain. She started to drink my blood a little before she pulled away. It felt like my insides were on fire. I fell to the ground, unable to do anything but scream and wait for it to be over. I knew that when I was done, I would be able to be able to be with my Bella forever. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

When I opened my eyes, the pain was gone except for a burning in my throat. I looked over and saw Alice and most importantly Bella. Her skin was even paler than before. On top of that her eyes were red. It was daytime but the clouds were preventing any sort of sunlight. I couldn't help but wonder if I should be afraid of sunlight. Would it kill me? Before I could think of anything else, I was hit with a delicious smell. I immediately went over to it, closing my eyes. I began to drink all of the sweet liquid before opening my eyes to see a dead moose in front of me.

"More" Was all that I said. I wanted more blood. I smelled something and began to rush at it. I turned out to be a badger. I couldn't help but notice the foul smell and taste of the blood. I don't badgers very much. After finishing off with a raccoon, I headed back to where I had seen Bella and Alice. "So I guess it worked. How do you feel?"

"I feel good." Bella said. "I guess I got out of a hangover."

"So do you remember what actually happened?" I asked.

"Alice filled me in." Bella responded. "I'm surprised that you're not freaking out about how dirty your dress is."

I looked down and saw that my dress was covered with blood and dirt and I'm not sure what else.

I looked over at Alice. "Is there any way I can get new clothes?" I asked.

"That depends on how opposed are you to shoplifting you are" Alice explained with a wicked smile on her face.

I looked over to Bella as if to get her approval. She gave me a slight nod.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"Well it's not exactly going to be easy." Alice responded. "We would have to go after dark. I would also have to make sure that there aren't any humans in the vicinity."

"That's probably a good idea." Bella remarked. "So how are things with you, Alice? Did you get my messages?"

Okay this just became really awkward. I hope this thing between Bella and Alice/any other Cullens we see doesn't turn bad.

"I missed you a lot Bella." Alice said. "I didn't want to go. Hmm I'm not quite sure how Edward will feel about the fact that you have a new mate."

So I was Bella's mate. That's differently an interesting term. I couldn't help but be embarrassed after remembering what Bella had said to me when she was drunk.

"Do you think you could give us a minute?" I asked Alice.

The pixie nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." Bella remarked. I don't know why but it wasn't that moment that I noticed Bella looked different. She was much hotter than before. I was definitely starring. "Jessica?"

"Sorry I was just mesmerized by how much hotter you are." I replied

Bella looked down at her reflection in a puddle. "I guess I do look hot." She agreed.

"I don't mind what happened." I responded. "I mean actually being together forever sounds great. That gives us a lot of time to do stuff. You know starting next year after all. So what exactly are we going to do? I mean since we can't go back to Forks after all."

"I think it would be best to talk to somebody who knows more about that." She responded.

"I guess I'll just stick to kissing you then." I replied as I pulled her in for our first vampiric kiss together. It felt like it lasted a long time. I could in no way keep track but there was no breathless feeling at the end of it. "Wow not having to breathe feels weird."

"Yeah I guess it does." Bella remarked. "I didn't really notice. Hey the sun is coming out. This is going to look really cool. It will be like nothing that you've ever seen before."

At first I wondered why Bella was so excited. Weren't vampires supposed to be afraid of the sun? I then noticed that I wasn't on fire. I looked down at my arm and noticed that my skin was shining. My skin was shining like it was made of diamonds. I couldn't believe it.

"Whoa." I commented. "That is kind of cool."

It was at that moment that Alice walked back.

"So I just got off the phone with Carlisle and told him what happened." She said as she put her phone away. I was a little uncomfortable because she put it in her bra.

"What did he say?" Bella asked. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was a little too late in saving you from Laurent and that you're okay now." Alice explained. "I also explained the situation between you and Jessica."

"So what was accomplished?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well the plan is for us to remain out here for a few days. After that, I'll take you home." She replied.

"I thought you said that we couldn't go back to Forks." I interrupted. I would probably like to go back but knew at the same time that I couldn't.

"I didn't say your home." Alice corrected. "I'm taking you two to my home. It's pretty far away from civilization so that will be good for you."

"I can't see him." Bella replied. "I don't want to see him."

"He doesn't even live with us anymore." Alice answered. "He only appears once in a while."

The rest of the conversation was hard to concentrate. I heard footsteps but they sounded too small to be a human. It was accompanied by the smell of blood. I used my heightened senses and pounced what looked to be my prey. I then looked at what I had pinned below me.

"Oh my god." I remarked. Below me was a Labrador retriever. It whimpered from the pain that I was causing it. "No I can't do this."

"You have to satisfy your hunger." Alice responded.

"But I love dogs. I can't kill one and then feed on it." I explained. I really wanted to cry right now but tears wouldn't come out. I noticed that my nails had scratched the dog and its blood was even more exposed to me. "This could be somebody's pet. I can't do it."

"It's better to feed on the pet than the owner." Alice argued. "If you don't satisfy your thirst you might go after a human or something."

"I'm not going to do it." I said as I jumped backward off the dog. I noticed the dog didn't move. No it couldn't move. I had broken its leg. It just whimpered at me. I went back over to for some reason and I don't know why but I put my arms around it. I closed my eyes and hugged it lightly. So naturally I was surprised when it started to lick me. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was standing and its wounds were gone.

"What just happened?" I asked as I felt its warm fur.

"I think you just healed her." Alice remarked. "And I think that she likes you."

"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

"The blood of females smells different from males." Alice explained. "But you really need to feed and if it's not going to be from this dog, it needs to be from something else."

I nodded and looked to my new friend. I didn't really want to leave her alone in case Bella was hungry and didn't have as much control as me. "Let's go hunting girl." I said as I ran off into the woods and it followed me but probably not very closely. I don't know how fast I was running. I found smelled a bear and the dog. I rushed over and bit into the bear to drain it of its blood.

The two of us walked back to the plot of land where Bella and Alice were. I couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a long three days.

"So you're going to keep that dog?" Alice asked as I nodded. "And you're the one who called me weird."

"What's so weird about having a pet?" I questioned as I petted the pet in question. "I think I'm going to call you Claire."

"Vampires don't really have pets." Alice remarked.

"Well I know I'm capable of taking care of her." I said. I turned to Bella. "How do you like the idea of us having a dog?"

"If it makes you happy then I guess we can." Bella remarked as she looked between the two of us. "I'll try my best not to kill it."

That night we went into town. There was a small clothing shop. It wouldn't have anything trendy but I guess that probably wasn't a necessity considering that I really wouldn't be seen by anyone. Though, I felt kind of guilty stealing from people who needed the money so badly. The fact that they weren't a big chain meant that they didn't have as much money as one of the big chains. I took some money out of my purse and left it on the counter. We also found an all night Laundromat for us to wash our current clothes. There was still an issue of where I was going to acquire some new underwear but that could be figured out later.

Eventually the three days passed and we drove to where the Cullens were staying. It was a rather large house with a lot of windows. Not very typical for a family of vampires. Alice parked the car and went inside the hours. I looked at Bella, then at Claire and we stepped out of my car to head our new home.

So I gave a vampire a dog. I don't think anyone has ever done that before. It looks like they'll be staying with the Cullens which is exciting. Jessoca's power is definitely interesting and will be explored more later on. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually the three days passed and we drove to where the Cullens were staying. It was a rather large house with a lot of windows. Not very typical for a family of vampires. Alice parked the car and went inside the hours. I looked at Bella, then at Claire and we stepped out of my car to head our new home.

I walked out into the house carrying the dog behind Bella and Alice. The first thing that I noticed was Bella being hugged by Emmett…and lifted off the ground.

"It's good to see you again too, Emmett." Bella laughed. I suddenly felt really out of place. The Cullens were like family to Bella and I was the girlfriend that you bring home to stay for the weekend that's meeting them for the first time. Claire seemed as nervous as I was. I was then broken out of my thoughts by someone speaking to me.

"Hello Jessica." Dr. Cullen said. "It's good to see you again."

"Hi…" I stammered.

"You don't need to be so nervous." He said.

"I'm just feeling really out of place here." I admitted.

At that point Claire jumped out of my arms and stood by his feet. He petted her slowly before picking her up.

"You don't need to worry." He replied. "Alice has informed us about you and Bella."

"Well you're like her family and I'm just her girlfriend." I remarked.

"You can be a part of this family too." A woman said. I'm guessing that she was Dr. Cullen's wife. "I know we haven't met. I'm Esme."

"I'm really not sure." I muttered. "I don't know what I want. I know I want to be with Bella but I don't know if I can do it like this, especially knowing what happened in the past."

"That is understandable." Dr. Cullen responded. "Although, even if you do not wish to stay with us permanently, I would like for you to stay with us until you've fully developed."

I knew what he meant but that didn't make it any less awkward. I guess hearing any doctor say that, particularly one who given me a gynecological exam, would be awkward.

"So Alice didn't exactly explain how everything works." I blushed. Okay so maybe I wasn't blushing on the outside but I was definitely doing it on the inside. Then I remembered that there were also other people in the room, including Bella.

"Oh everything works down there except for you don't have any eggs." Alice commented as if it was no big deal.

"Is there somewhere I can take a shower?" I asked. I then realized that they probably have at least one bathroom. "I mean can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course you can. As long as you can open a door" The blonde known as Rosalie remarked, as she and brother Jasper walked down the stairs. "The question is 'should we let you?'"

"Enough, Rose." Jasper told his sister. "She's already scared enough without you tormenting her."

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the right." Esme or Mrs. Cullen said to me. "Feel free to use if you want."

"Thank you." I replied as I rushed to the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and was then hit with the realization that Alice was probably about the same bust size as me and I could probably wear one of her bras. That is if lets me.

The hot water running over my cold skin actually felt pretty good. And my hair was a complete mess. It had been a week since I washed it and I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of insect nest inside of it. It would probably take a thorough washing to get it clean.

I then noticed the shampoo and looked at it in disgust. This would not do. Was this one of the guys' showers or something? I needed shampoo for soft, shiny hair. But as I didn't have any other choice, I reluctantly put it on my head.

Once, I exited the shower, I realized that probably should have brought some extra clothes with me. I wondered if there was a way I could contact Alice from where I was. I wrapped myself in towel and opened the door to see if anyone was around.

"Do you need these?" Alice asked as she held a black bra and panty set in her hands. I nodded and she handed to me as well as a dress to wear. I headed back into the bathroom and put the clothes on.

I went back to living room, remembering Claire. I hoped she was okay. What I saw made me laugh. Emmett looked like he was having the time of his life playing with my dog. Bella also looked amused. In a sudden surge of confidence, I walked over and kissed Bella…right as someone walked in. And who else would it be but Lonely Boy himself? He didn't deserve to be called anything else.

"Edward…" Bella said before she ran off. I guess she really didn't want to see him.

"Somebody tell me what's going on here." He ordered. "Now!"

"Fine if you must know." I remarked as I held Claire, who seemed afraid, in my arms. "Plain and simple, Bella has moved on."

"What do you mean moved on?" He asked angrily. This was probably a moment where I should be scared but wasn't.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I questioned. "You're the one who left her after all. And now you want her back simply because you can't have her? God you're pathetic. Well I hate to break it to you…no wait I don't because Bella loves me."

With that Lonely Boy stormed out.

I turned to the rest of them. "I'm sorry but I don't think that I will be able to stay with you." I explained to which Dr. Cullen nodded. "I need to find to find Bella so we can get out of here."

I went out the door that Bella had left through to search for her, hoping that what's his face hadn't gotten to her first. Unfortunately, he had.

"Bella, Honey who changed you?" He asked sincerely. God I wanted to punch him.

"For your information, I was attacked!" Bella spat. "You know because you left me unprotected. If Alice hadn't showed up, I would be dead."

"I'm sorry for that." The douchebag apologized. "But what Jessica said wasn't true, was it?"

"If involved me loving her then of course it was." Bella said. "I don't love you anymore, Edward."

He then looked over to me.

"If I can't have you, no one will." He stated as he rushed over. I put Claire down and grabbed him by the neck.

"Now I want you to leave us alone." I warned him. "You had your chance now leave or I will rip you apart."

I think successfully scared him because he ran off.

I turned to Bella. "It's time to go." I told her as I picked Claire up off of the ground. "I'm not quite sure where we are going but it's time to start our new life together."

The End

So Edward did not take Bella and Jessica's relationship well. And the two of them will not be staying with the Cullens but at least they have each other and that's all that matters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
